


Delayed Pleasure

by GstarRoss



Series: Delay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (there's always angst), Angst, Awesome Danny, Dates, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Incest, Other, Sequel to Delay (I can't work the series button!), Threesome - M/M/M, note the no to Ethan/Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is finally fully recovered and gets to go and spend some time with his boyfriend(s) (!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/gifts), [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



All of Scott’s Pack, and most of the Lacrosse team, were squeezed into Jackson’s living room, nervously awaiting Danny’s homecoming. He’d healed quicker than anyone had expected, no doubt in part to his boyfriend, and Jackson, and Scott, and Aiden all taking shifts in lifting his pain. Without that tension, Danny’s recovery had been swift and he was released to his parent’s care.

 

As soon as it was announced that the teen was being released Jackson had begun organising a party at his to celebrate. Danny was one of the most popular guys in school, and despite it being a Saturday morning, it seemed half their year was there. “He’s here!” Stiles called from his position at the window, a manic grin splitting his face in two. Ever since Deucalion’s departure, and his acceptance of Jackson in the pack, Stiles had been calmer, happier, less prone to his darkness.

 

Scott and Jackson shared a grin and went to the door together, hands brushing for a fleeting moment, enough to settle Scott’s nervousness. His darkness, too, was appearing less and less frequently. Both he and Stiles were now almost as darkness free as Allison, who was currently curled up in Isaac’s arms, the pair of them watching everything, and everyone, at once. Jackson frowned slightly at the amount each one spent watching their Alpha, his boyfriend.

 

Danny was helped up the path by both Ethan and Aiden, both of whom seemed ready to carry the other boy at a moment’s notice. There were still bandages visible, and there were more around some of the deeper gashes in his legs, but his face and neck were clear, with only light scars marring unblemished skin. As he crossed the threshold, completely unaided, he was met with a large cheer from the assembled masses. Laughing happily, Danny limped over to a large, soft chair, purposefully left empty for him and dropped into it with a sigh.

 

“So… what’d I miss?” He said with a smile and everyone laughed, happy to have their friend back. For a couple of hours, Danny made sure he spoke to everyone, though obviously he focused on the Pack, making sure he touched each werewolf’s neck or head as he greeted them, folding his own unique scent back into the Pack effortlessly. Ethan and Aiden always hovered nearby, both as attentive as each other, though Ethan was the one sat at Danny’s feet, stroking his boyfriend’s leg and allowing the other boy to play with his hair.

 

Surprisingly to the rest of the Pack, it was Aiden who had decided that Danny was tired and declared that they were taking him home. After that, he’d glared around the room, daring anyone to challenge him. No one did.

 

Before long, after each of the Pack and a couple of Danny’s other friends got a hug, he was led out to his parent’s car. Aiden drove as Danny lay in the back, head resting on his boyfriend’s thigh. “Bit grumpy back there weren’t you Aid’” Ethan asked with a smile.

 

Danny slapped him playfully on the knee, “Be nice! He was just worried about me, weren’t you Aiden?”

 

“You know I was.” Aiden grumbled from the front, hitching his shoulders. Both Ethan and Danny shared a smile, eyes full of laughter and love. “You’re just out of hospital D., you shouldn’t be exerting yourself too much, Doctor’s orders remember?”

 

“Aiden,” Danny said patiently, “I was sat in a chair for two hours talking to friends as you two waited on me hand and foot, I’m fine.” He said, having to stifle a yawn, annoyingly tired.

 

“Uh-huh, sure…” Aiden said, disbelief clear in his voice. “So you won’t be falling asleep as soon as we get you home right?” Danny didn’t respond, just shifted as Ethan stroked his hair, neither of them willing to concede the point to their driver. His words proved true though and as soon as Danny got into his house, exhaustion hit him.

 

“Guys.” He said, eyelids drooping and heavy. He didn’t need to explain and was grateful as Ethan scooped him up into his arms, carefully carrying him up to his bedroom. Aiden went ahead of them, opening doors and turning down the sheets. The twins carefully and quickly stripped the teen who was half asleep on his feet and arranged him in the centre of the bed. “Don’t go.” Danny mumbled before dropping off to sleep. The werewolves shared a look, kicked off their shoes and bracketed their sleeping friend, who simply sighed in contentment.

 

*            *            *

 

When Danny awoke the wolves were still fast asleep. He smiled and very carefully stretched. He longed to really push and writhe, get out all the kinks and knots but he’d pulled a couple of stitches doing that in the hospital and was smart enough to learn from mistakes. As soon as he shifted, both the twins shot to wakefulness, sitting up like meercats and Danny chuckled, fondly.

 

“Hey guys.” He said, still smiling. They both smiled back to him and shared a slightly embarrassed look. “Thanks for putting me to bed. You ok?” They both nodded, their eyes fixed on him, checking how he was doing. “I’m fine, honestly, power nap did me the world of good. Are my parent’s in?” He asked, a coy lilt to his voice making Ethan smile and Aiden roll his eyes.

 

“No, they’re not, they left a message on your phone that they’d be back at six, with dinner, so they won’t be back for a couple of hours.” Ethan’s smiled turned into a predatory grin and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss into his boyfriend’s mouth. Danny moved a hand up to run a hand through Ethan’s hair, the other one reaching behind him to grip Aiden’s hand tightly.

 

“Well then…” He span, turning into Aiden and nosing his head round to plant a kiss onto his mouth too. “That gives us plenty of time.”

 

“You don’t have to, you’re still injured.” Aiden said, lips brushing together with each word.

 

“And you’ve been hurting for weeks, ever since I was attacked, I want to do this Aid’.” Danny pushed forward a little more, deepening their kiss. Ethan shimmied down the bed, nestling into his boyfriend’s back, kissing along the back of his neck, just as he knew the other boy liked. Aiden seemed to crumble a little and a soft moan escaped him.

 

“I missed you so much Danny.” He mumbled, hands starting to knead into the other’s boys exposed flesh.

 

“I know, I know.” He pulled back and rubbed cheeks with Aiden before leaning his head back allowing both wolves access to his throat. Both took their sides, Ethan always on the right, Aiden the left and kissed and licked their claim onto him. “I can’t believe you didn’t just tell them, they won’t care, I keep telling you.” Danny squirmed under his boyfriends’ lips.

 

Aiden pulled back and looked straight into Danny’s eyes. “It’s not their business. This is between us.” He flicked a glance at his brother who was still nestled in the crook of Danny’s neck. “They wouldn’t understand, Scott’s too traditional, they all are.”

 

“I wasn’t.” Danny smiled at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re special.” Aiden said and kissed him again.

 

“We’re so lucky to have you.” Ethan said and Aiden gave up his place, turning Danny’s head to his brother, letting them kiss. Danny loved being in the middle of his boyfriends and sighed happily into what felt like normalcy for them. As wave after wave of memory hit him, lust poured energy into his limbs and he started pawing at the twins’ clothes, demanding them removed.

 

“You really are.” Danny said with a chuckle. The twins smiled as they rolled away stirpping off their clothes until they were as naked as their boyfriend was. “Though, sometimes… I think it’s me that lucked out…” He said taking in the lithe, athletic bodies which were all his.

 

“You _know_ you did, D.” Ethan smiled. They all collapsed back together, hugs exchanged and they settled together, Danny once more span to face Aiden. As the twin who no one knew he was dating, he’d had the least contact and time with Danny during his convalescence, they both knew he’d need Danny’s focus most.

 

As they settled into to a comfortable snuggle time, Danny let his mind drift back to what how they managed to all end up together…

 

_He’d been dating Ethan for a few weeks and had never known the other boy so sullen and withdrawn. “What’s up?” He’d asked, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder. They were sat on the floor of his bedroom, playing Call of Duty and generally hanging out._

_“It’s Aiden… he’s a bit… lost.” Ethan had mumbled. Danny had frowned and span, turning off the game, to give the other boy his full attention._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well…” Ethan dropped his eyes and started fiddling with the laces on his trainers. “Since what happened with Julia, or Jennifer, or whoever, we’ve not been able to become the Alpha we used to be, you know?” Danny had nodded, having taken only a few days to get over the werewolf news, though it did take longer to get over the twins’ past. “And, well, even when we were younger we always shared everything, and we were basically always together. He’s trying, but this…” He had waved a hand between them, “is hard for him.”_

_Danny had sat back a little. “Are you ending this?” He’d asked a little scared of the answer._

_“NO! No. God no, but I just feel bad for Aiden, he’s not got anything like what we have…”_

_“Hang on, are you suggesting you share me?!” He’d spluttered. “I thought Aiden was straight!” His brain latched onto the first thought it could, though he had been it was surprised had been that objection._

_Ethan shrugged, “I don’t think he’s really anything. Not share like fully, but like, when we’re just hanging out, if he could maybe join us?” Ethan had asked, sounding so hopeful that Danny couldn’t do anything but nod._

_So Aiden had started to join them on dates, whether they were eating out, or seeing a movie, or bowling. Danny had been a bit on edge at first, but soon got used to Aiden’s presence and once they’d got past awkward, they’d found a shared enjoyment of sarcasm and needling Ethan, who didn’t seem to mind. He’d snuggled up to Danny one night to thank him for making Aiden feel so included._

_“It seems quite natural to you guys, this double dating thing?” He’d asked and Ethan nodded. “You’ve done it before?” He’d asked, letting a little needle of jealousy prick him, though recognising it as pointless at the same time._

_“Yeah, with two of my boyfriends, one of his girlfriends.” Danny nodded._

_“The same thing, the hanging out and stuff?”_

_“Well, yeah, why?” Danny had just shrugged, not wanting to express the thoughts that had been building in his mind._

_A few days later, they’d been at the cinema after a particularly gruelling lacrosse practice and Danny had been nigh on exhausted as the movie started to roll. Without thinking he shifted a little and rested his head onto the shoulder of the boy on his left, grabbing at his hand and kissing into his neck. “Errrrr….” As the boy spoke, Danny had noticed his mistake and chuckled an apologetic laugh before shifting back to rest his head on Ethan shoulder. He left his hand in Aiden’s though._

_No one said anything about it and Danny tried to pretend it hadn’t meant anything. He knew it had though. As much as he liked Ethan, and he liked him a lot, Aiden was creeping into his affections too and he didn’t know what to do._

_Eventually he’d just decided to come clean. “I think I like your brother.” He’d said one evening at the twins’ apartment._

_“O….K…” Ethan had replied slowly. “And, what do you want to do about that?”_

_Danny had blinked. “You’re not mad? Or surprised?”_

_“No. I’m not mad, or surprised.” Ethan was staying really calm and Danny frowned, not sure what to say._

_“So, you don’t mind that I like Aiden_ and _you?” Danny had asked, seeking clarification._

_“No. He’s my brother and I love him. And I know he likes you to. And I like you.” They had sat for a while in silence._

_“Are you suggesting that I date both of you? Together?” Danny had asked, half hopeful, half scared._

_“If you want to.” Ethan was still being infuriatingly calm and still._

_“Wait… do you and he…?” Danny asked and Ethan finally shifted, turning a glare onto his boyfriend._

_“No. Not at all. But… we’ve talked about it… he told me what he was feeling after you held his hand at the movies. We’d both date you, if you wanted, together, even… you know… if you wanted… together.” Danny’s eyes had gone wide with absolute shock and he’d bolted, heading home. He had Skyped Jackson and retreated into a normal world where his boyfriend wasn’t offering a threesome, and three-way relationship, with his twin brother._

_The twins gave him space. He ignored it at first, but the thought kept appearing. “What if…” Eventually he’d caved and shown up at their apartment unannounced and smashed a desperate kiss into the twin who opened the door. He’d tried to pretend he didn’t know it was Aiden, but he knew. Of course he knew. They hadn’t spoken that first time at all, but had since, and got to an easy, happy point in their relationship, despite the fact Aiden refused to let anyone know about his inclusion._

“You’re so silly.” Danny whispered to Aiden who nodded, a blush spreading across his face. “But you’re so cute too.” He moved and kissed his boyfriend, letting it last until Aiden’s tongue flicked out, seeking entry. Pulling back he smiled into lust-blown eyes and dove back into their kiss. They kissed as two pairs of hands explored Danny’s skin and a second set of lips traced patterns on his exposed back.

 

“Are you good to…” Aiden asked and Danny nodded, knowing what he was being asked. He was always in the middle, the twins never physically getting too involved with each other during sex. Trusting Ethan, to get him read, Danny went back to kissing Aiden, enjoying the noises the other boy made. His other boyfriend angled his leg up and Danny felt a slick and insistent finger pressing at his whole.

 

The weeks he’d been in hospital had been hellish for the teenage boy, unable to relieve himself in any way. Until that moment though, as he instinctively pushed back into his boyfriend, that he released how desperate and needy he was. Ethan’s finger was quickly joined by another and Danny gasped into Aiden’s mouth as his hole was expertly worked and stretched.

 

It didn’t take him long to feel ready, “OK, OK…” he said and dropped his head onto Aiden’s shoulder. “I’m good, I need you guys…” Aiden scooted across the bed and lay on his back, eyes fixed solely on Danny. Ethan stood off the side of the bed, a supporting hand on his boyfriend’s back. Danny carefully straddled Aiden’s hips and lined up against his cock. “Lube?” He asked and Ethan pumped some into his outstretched hand. He reached behind himself and slicked up his boyfriend’s dick.

 

Aiden hissed and laughed. “Cold.” He explained, with a chuckle. Danny laughed with him and started sliding his hand up and down his boyfriend’s length. Ethan’s hands had gone from supporting to massaging a Danny turned his head to lean down and take his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. Ethan gave a hum of pleasure as soon as he did and began rocking his hips back and forth. Danny enjoyed the feel of Ethan sliding across his lips and over his tongue.

 

While still focusing on keeping his tongue working at the head of the cock in his mouth, he sat back onto Aiden, letting his dick slide home inside him. It took a few moments for him to take his boyfriend in all the way, but when he did he let out a small satisfied sigh, pushing at Ethan’s thigh’s to give him some room to breath comfortably.

 

Once he was accustomed to Aiden’s hot length inside him, Danny started rocking back and forth, just as he knew his boyfriend like. “Fuck I missed this.” He said, bitting his lips and groaning.

 

“I know babe, I know.” Aiden’s hands were on Danny’s hips, helping him regulate the pace, letting him know when to speed up and slow down. As they built up a steady rhythm Danny turned back to Ethan and took his cock back into his mouth.   He relaxed his throat and took as much as possible, filling himself up with his boyfriends.

 

Their breathing became ragged and Danny knew that he, and they, were close to cumming. He tapped at Ethan’s leg, letting him know and Ethan grabbed at his hand linking them. Danny reached out with his other hand to hold one of Aiden’s and finally, the twins slowly join theirs.

 

As soon as their fingers locked an almighty orgasm swept through them all. Danny’s vision blurred and went black for a few seconds as he felt cum wash down his throat and explode up inside him from Aiden’s cock. Swallowing down the taste of one boyfriend he collapsed on the other, spent, sore and happy.

 

Ethan disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a towel that he used to wipe down Danny before throwing it onto his brother. Danny rolled off Aiden and lay back on his bed. First one boyfriend, then the other curled up next to him. While he didn’t have their sense of smell, he could still smell that they were his, and no doubt the could smell he was there’s.

 

And, sweaty and panting, wrapped in the arms of his two werewolf lovers, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you two! :-D
> 
> You both said you wanted a Danny Ethan and Aiden... so there you go... :-)
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> :-D


End file.
